


The Bowling Alley Of Love

by TragedyYvetal



Category: Ben 10
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 08:24:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6044776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TragedyYvetal/pseuds/TragedyYvetal





	The Bowling Alley Of Love

Louise one day decided to go to her local bowling alley in town. She wasn't very good at bowling yet but she still loved to try it anyway. When she got there she got her bowling shoes and she started to bowl. She unfortunately kept on missing though. She was just about to give up when she felt a tap on her shoulder. She was about to scream but she stopped when she found him smiling.  
"Hey there miss I can tell just by watching you that you could be an excellent bowler."  
"Thank you mister but I suck wind at bowling. I don't know why I even try." She said as she started to cry. Her eyes widened when she felt the stranger pull her into his arms and he brought her close to her chest and hugged her tightly. She noticed that he had four arms. One hand went to her face and wiped her tears away. Then he let her go.  
"Hey you don't have to cry. Why don't I teach you?"  
Louise's eyes lit up with joy.  
"Really? You'd do that?"  
"Sure and by the way the name's Four Arms."  
"My names's Louise."  
"Well ok then Louise let's get going at this."  
"Okay."  
"This is how you properly hold a bowling ball. And you out your finger in the hole. You bring your arm back and then you bring it forwards and then you swing the ball."  
He instructed all this to her as he came up behind her, put his hands on her shoulders and her back hit his chest as his other hands went on her hands and showed her how to hold the ball. Then he let her shoulders and her hands go and she swung the ball until it actually hit the pins this time and she got her very ever first strike. She was so happy.  
"Yay! I did it! I did it! I got my very first strike!"  
"I know I saw."  
"And it's all thanks to you!"  
Louise went up to Four Arms and she kissed him on the cheek. What he did next though surprised her even more. He brought her close to him and cupped her chin in his hand, stroked her face with his other hand and brought his lips to hers and he kissed her on the lips very gently. Her eyes widened in shock until she slowly kissed him back. He lightly bit her lip as,in for entrance to which she gave him permission to. His tongue went to work sliding inside her mouth and caressing her mouth with his tongue French kissing her. She moaned lightly once he stopped and he was done as they pulled apart for air. He started kissing her neck lightly nipping at her ear in the process.  
"Hey well it was fun and all and thanks for helping me. It was great. I can bowl now!"  
"Sure babe no problem. It was my pleasure. I'll see you around sometime?"  
"Sure see you."  
Before he left he gave her one last kiss on her lips. She sighed and gazed at him lovingly as he exited the bowling alley. I think I'm in love she thought to herself.


End file.
